1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to supports. More specifically, the present invention is drawn to a bracket for supporting a gutter from a metal roof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Installing gutters on metal roofs can create a myriad of problems if the installer uses nails or screws to pierce the metal roof. Such piercing creates holes that can widen as a result of normal expansion and movement. Consequently, leakage through the roof may occur through the widened holes. An efficient system for mounting gutters to metal roofs would be a welcome addition to the art.
A sampling of systems for mounting gutters to roofs is cited and identified in the accompanying IDS. However, none of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to disclose a mounting bracket system as will be subsequently described and claimed in the instant invention.